Whatever You Want
by Hidge
Summary: Oneshot set sometime after 10x13. Jackson and April have a discussion about fantasies. Married Japril fun with an appearance by Alex Karev! Please R&R!


**A/N: Hey all! So I usually try to weave some sort of a plot but I'll be honest here, this is just smut. Lol. So if that's not your thing then you should turn back now. If it is your thing, enjoy! :)**

**Shout out to tinyhuman02 for the icon. I think it's Jackson and April's "I'm picturing you naked right now" faces haha.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. These characters do not belong to me!**

* * *

Jackson stretched his long arms over his head before he rolled over onto his side and wrapped his body around his sleeping wife. He placed a kiss on the side of her neck and smiled triumphantly when she began to shift. "Good morning, Mrs. Avery," he grinned.

She giggled as she delicately ran her fingers along the length of his forearm, which was draped across her waist. For the past month, she had awoken the same exact way every morning. Jackson would wrap his arms around her, he would kiss her neck or her shoulder or her hair, and then he would murmur a good morning, and always with an endearment tacked on. He would call her Mrs. Avery, or my wife, or babe, and each time it made her smile and she would give a playful reply.

"Good morning, Mr. Avery," she answered. "How are you this morning?"

"I feel great," he replied without hesitation. "I have an amazing job, and a nice apartment, and a beautiful wife. My health is good. I can't ask for much more."

"You _are_ in a really good mood," she giggled. She turned her head so that she was facing him and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Any particular reason?"

He shook his head as he sported a large grin. "No, not really." He paused before he added mischievously, "Although that thing you did last night with your tongue might have something to do with it."

She rolled over onto her side and smacked his chest as a fierce blush spread over her cheeks. "Stop it!"

He continued to grin as he moved onto his back and pulled her on top of him. He cupped the back of her shoulders with both hands and slowly ran them down to the swell of her ass. He caressed her bare, pale skin as they kissed languidly. He loved that she was already naked, and what was the point of wearing clothes to bed anyway? Ever since their wedding, they had made love every night and every morning.

As far as he was concerned, clothes were unnecessary in their home.

She moaned in pleasure and gripped his biceps as he deepened the kiss. However, she pulled away all too quickly and tried to slip out of bed. But as expected, her husband grasped her waist and refused to allow her to move an inch.

"I have to go in early today," she tried to reason.

"Why?" He questioned petulantly as he kissed along her jaw.

"I have a meeting with Chief Hunt and the other trauma attendings about ER protocol."

"Well tell him that you had more important things to do with your husband, who just so happens to be the head of the hospital board," he replied cheekily.

She tossed her head back and laughed at him. "Yes, that's exactly what I'll say," she joked. She gave him a deep kiss, mostly as a means of distraction, and then moved out of his grasp. "I will make it up to you later, I promise."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he propped himself up onto his elbows and watched her walk into the bathroom. "Make it up to me how?" He called in intrigue.

"You tell me!" She responded playfully. She poked her head around the bathroom door with a mischievous grin. "Do you have any fantasies, Mr. Avery?"

He thought about her question before he responded carefully. "Why do I think that if I answer that question it's going to get me into trouble?" He didn't have much experience in the area but he was pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to talk about his dirty, sexual fantasies with his wife. That was probably a no-no.

"It's not," she assured him. "Thank about it!"

He frowned to himself as he heard the water in the shower turn on. It was probably best not to think about it anymore than he already had. He didn't want to get excited over nothing.

He slowly dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. He padded out to the kitchen, turned on the coffee pot, and began to prepare breakfast. All while trying not to think about April in various ridiculous scenarios and states of undress.

Forty minutes later, April emerged from the bedroom dressed in a black skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was curled and flowing down her shoulders, and she looked way too good to be going into work. He wanted to rip her well put together outfit apart and drag her back to the bed.

"You look sexy," he grinned as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Thank you," she smiled. "And you haven't even gotten dressed yet." She laughed softly as she plucked on the waistband of his boxers.

He inhaled a shaky breath as he watched her fingers dance along his sensitive skin. "Watch it," he warned breathlessly. "Don't start something you're not prepared to finish."

She laughed as she rested her palms flat against his abdomen. "I'll be out of your hair in a moment," she promised. She kissed him sweetly before she asked, "Did you think about your fantasy?"

"I don't have any fantasies," he replied quickly.

"Really?" She questioned in disbelief. "Nothing?"

He nodded in confirmation. "You are my fantasy, as my wife, exactly as you are," he answered before giving her a soft kiss.

Although his words were incredibly sweet, she still didn't believe them. He was a man with a very healthy sexual appetite and he didn't have any fantasies? That didn't make any sense. Clearly he was just either too embarrassed or too ashamed to tell her the truth. "I'm giving you a free pass to talk about this," she told him. "So you can tell me. I'll probably do it," she sang in an attempt to be persuasive.

"There's nothing to tell," he persisted. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Now, do you want some breakfast before you leave?"

* * *

Two days passed and Jackson refused to budge an inch on the fantasy issue. No amount of teasing or seduction on April's end had gotten her anywhere, and that just made her more and more curious. What exactly was he hiding? She was pretty open to all of these things. She was much more sexually adventurous than she ever thought she would be, and Jackson seemed to enjoy that, but she prayed that he wasn't secretly into hard core S&M. She would do a lot of things to please her husband but she was fairly certain she would not go _there_.

Also, she would not do a threesome. She didn't want to share.

Finally, frustrated, curious, and out of ideas, April turned to her last resort. Alex Karev.

"I need you to have guy talk with Jackson," she stated firmly as she approached him at a nurses' station.

"Avery and I do have guy talk," he responded without looking up at her. "We drink beer and talk about sports, food, action movies. All of the important things that he can't talk about with you," he added as a playful jab.

"Well that's great," she trudged forward, "but I need you to talk about sex."

Alex was pretty sure he almost cricked his neck he raised his head so fast. He wasn't sure if he had ever heard the red-head say the word sex. "What?"

She fought the blush that was threatening to appear on her cheeks and continued to speak. "He won't tell me what his fantasy is and I really want to know."

Alex raised an eyebrow in intrigue. He found all of this incredibly amusing but he needed a little extra incentive. "What's in it for me?"

"One hundred bucks," she replied shrewdly.

"Done," he answered without hesitation. He chuckled to himself as the trauma surgeon began to walk away. "Tossing around your money now that you're an Avery, huh?"

"Bite me, Karev!" She called over her shoulder.

He laughed loudly as she turned the corner. He had always enjoyed a feisty Kepner, and he would definitely talk about sex with Avery for a hundred dollars. It would be a piece of cake.

That same day, at lunch, Alex was presented with the perfect opportunity to talk to Avery. It was just the two of them sitting at the table. Jo was sitting with her group of residents, Meredith and April had been pulled into surgery, and Cristina was busy with her heart stuff.

"So," Alex began as he chewed on a mouthful of fries. "Jo and I had sex in the park the other night. She wanted to and I didn't really argue. It was hot."

Jackson raised an eyebrow and looked around in confusion. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You and Kepner ever done anything like that?"

"Uh, no," the plastic surgeon responded quickly.

"Well maybe not the park thing," Alex elaborated, "but something out of the ordinary? Ever talk about each other's fantasies?"

The dark-skinned man reiterated his earlier statement. "Uh, no."

"Come on," Alex prodded with a laugh. "Kepner can't be that big of a prude, can she?"

Jackson tensed and pointed a finger at him. "First of all, no. Second of all, don't talk about my wife like that. She wants to talk about it; _I've_ been the reluctant one."

Alex suppressed his triumphant grin. He knew that the key to getting Avery to open up was to ruffle his feathers by insulting April. The guy was way too easy. "Why? You're not into weird, kinky shit are you?"

"What? No!" Jackson replied quickly to defend himself.

"Then you're too generic," Alex supplied. "So what is it? Sex tape? Threesome? Dirty talk?"

Jackson shifted in his chair before he responded. "If I tell you then will you shut up about this? And we don't have to have any more of this weird sex talk?"

"Yes," the peds doc grinned.

* * *

Jackson opened the door to the apartment he shared with April and carelessly dropped his bag on the floor. He had performed three surgeries today and had had a weird lunch conversation with Karev; in short, it had been a long day. All that he wanted was to curl up on the couch with his wife, eat dinner, and watch a movie.

As he removed his coat, an amazing smell filled his nostrils. "Dinner smells amazing! What are you cooking?" He called out.

"Steak, potatoes, and asparagus," she replied. "And chocolate cheesecake for dessert!"

He smiled happily but furrowed his brow in confusion at the same time. "That's my favourite meal. What's the special occasion?" He asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

She walked to the island counter and leaned over it to greet him with a soft kiss. "No special occasion. I just wanted to do something nice for you. There's beer in the fridge if you want some."

His brow remained furrowed as he looked at her closely. She looked absolutely gorgeous, which was nothing new, but her makeup had been redone recently and every strand of her curled hair was perfectly in place. She was wearing a red apron, which was odd as well. She usually only wore an apron when she baked.

She spun around to return to the stove and he instantly understood what he was missing.

She was wearing _only _the apron.

Well, the apron and black stiletto heels.

"Did you talk to Karev today by any chance?" He questioned as he slowly moved about the kitchen.

He had really underestimated his wife's ability to get information out of him. Clearly Karev had been her spy because this was the very fantasy that he had described to his friend, the one that he had been too embarrassed to tell his wife about. As soon as April had mentioned the word fantasy, he had imagined her cooking his favourite meal naked. It was a bit old-fashioned, a tad misogynist, but he couldn't deny that it really turned him on.

"Yeah, wh—?" The last part of her question was replaced by a squeal as Jackson picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Jackson!"

He ignored her as he turned off the oven and made sure that all of the burners on the stove were off as well. "We need to take this to the bedroom," he told her firmly.

"But…but my food!" She argued. "I was going to serve you dinner!"

"After," he replied as he lightly smacked her bare behind. "This is my fantasy, remember?"

She giggled loudly as he carried her through the living room. "So you're admitting that this _is_ your fantasy?"

"Absolutely," he grinned. "My wife is a goddess." He stepped into their master bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him. "We might never leave this room." He set her on her feet and untied her apron before he placed both of his hands on her waist and tossed her towards the bed as if she was weightless.

She squealed as Jackson tossed her onto the mattress. She laughed while pushing her hair out of her face and glancing up at him. "Are you going to join me on the bed?" She asked him coyly.

He took another step towards the bed as a growl rumbled in the back of his throat. He was pretty sure he had never been so turned on in his life. He grabbed her right foot and lightly pressed his thumb into her ankle. "I'm deciding whether or not I wanna leave the shoes on," he spoke huskily.

"I want you to do whatever you want with me," she whispered.

He swore under his breath before he covered her body with his own. He knew that his wife was rather uninhibited in the bedroom but this took things to a whole new level. He kissed her hungrily before he murmured, "I think you're trying to kill me."

She giggled as she slipped her hands underneath the back of his sweater. "That wouldn't be any fun."

He wound a hand through her thick hair as he assertively pressed his mouth against hers once again. She moaned receptively as he tilted her head and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She had a tendency to forget that he was such an unbelievable kisser, so that every time he kissed her, like really kissed her, it took her breath away. She whimpered as he pulled away from her mouth and started to place sloppily kisses down her neck. She threw her head back, allowing him better access, as he nipped at her taut, sensitive skin.

She massaged the back of his skull with her fingertips as he progressed farther south. He gently bit her collarbone and then swiped his tongue around her breasts. His favourite physical feature on a woman had always been the rear end, and his wife had quite a cute ass, but her breasts were freakin' unbelievable. She had singlehandedly turned him into a boobs guy.

During their stay in Lake Tahoe, she had forced him into admitting that they were the first thing that he had noticed about her. He was a guy after all.

After spending a substantial amount of time kissing her chest, he scooted down to her stomach and placed both of his hands on the outside of her thighs. "Open your legs for me, baby."

She did as he asked, without much of a fight, and he immediately pressed a kiss to her center. He gripped her hips to keep her still and his fingers dug into her waist. She had a tendency to squirm a bit, which was hot, but he wanted to keep her still so that she could enjoy it.

April moaned his name loudly and pressed down on his shoulder. He did this with the perfect amount of pressure and the perfect combination of teeth, tongue and lips. "Jackson," she groaned. "Jackson…stop…"

He obviously did not heed her breathless warning as he threw one of her legs over his shoulder and lapped at her with even more determination. Making her come was about more than satisfying his male ego or knowing that she was truly enjoying herself; he loved the way that she looked when she was having an orgasm. The way that her back arched, the way that her face and chest flushed, the way that she called out his name and grabbed at whatever part of him she could reach…it was all incredible arousing. She was such a beautiful, fascinating creature.

And with a few more flicks of his tongue, he had her exactly where he wanted her. She dug her fingernails into the back of his neck and cried out his name. He watched her as she fell back against the pillows at the top of their bed and pushed her hair out of her face while her chest rose and fell rapidly. "So beautiful," he murmured as he ran his nose along the dip of her pelvic bone. He placed a soft kiss on her navel before he returned to her mouth.

"What did ya do that for?" She panted.

"Because I wanted to," he grinned, "you told me I could do whatever I want."

She giggled as she pulled on his collar. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised by his actions; he had always been quite generous. "Are you going to take your clothes off now?" He was still fully dressed while all that she was wearing was a pair of stiletto heels and her wedding ring. She ran one hand down his back while the other skipped down his chest and over the bulge in his jeans. "Are you going to make love to me?"

"Not yet," he replied mischievously after a pause.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Not yet?"

He shook his head with an irrepressible grin before he placed his head back between her legs. Her squeak turned into a moan as he set to work again.

He brought her to orgasm twice more before he finally discarded his clothes and joined her on the bed. He curled up beside her and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she looked so sated that he almost felt bad that he hadn't even really gotten started yet.

After a moment, she rolled into his side and placed her head on his chest while entwining her legs with his. "I need some recovery time," she told him quietly.

He chuckled as he grabbed the hand resting on his abdomen, her left hand, and played with her wedding band. "Okay. Just don't fall asleep," he warned.

"I won't," she promised.

He played with her wedding band as he brushed her hair out of her face. He loved that something so small told the rest of the world that she was his. His wife. _His_. He had never realized how possessive he actually was until he started loving April Kepner. But he had known, from pretty much the moment directly after she had kissed him for the first time in San Francisco, that he wanted to be her one and only. Just the thought of her ever being with anyone else had always been too much for him.

He placed a hand on the back of her head and guided her lips to his. Her eyes opened after a quick kiss and he smiled down at her. Her hair was dishevelled and her eyes were hooded, and she looked so sexy. "How are you doing?" He questioned teasingly.

She hummed as she regained enough energy to enthusiastically kiss him back. "I am an incredibly lucky woman," she answered.

His eyes sparkled playfully. "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

She giggled as she caressed his muscular thigh. "I can think of a few different reasons." Her eyes roved over his perfect body until they settled between his legs. "One being that my husband is very physically gifted." She grinned as she grazed his hardened length with the tips of her fingers.

However, before she could wrap her hand around him, Jackson had her pinned beneath him on the bed. She looked up at him with a breathless laugh and saw that his eyes were so dark that they were practically black. His jaw was tense and his hands were tightly gripping her thighs. She had never seen her husband like this before, so…animalistic. She squirmed in arousal and pressed her mouth eagerly against his. The look in Jackson's eyes made Goosebumps erupt all over her body and she knew that she wanted him inside of her now.

"Jackson," she muttered against his lips, "take me now. Please."

Before he could respond, she created enough space between them to roll over onto her stomach, and it was clear exactly what she wanted. He groaned and placed a kiss between her delicate shoulder blades. "Are you sure, babe? You don't have to." He loved this position but he knew that it made her feel insecure at times. He really didn't understand her occasional struggles with self-confidence, especially where her body was concerned.

"Uh huh," she squeaked in reply. "I want to."

"Okay," he whispered. She pushed herself up onto her knees and he tenderly grasped her hips before he pushed inside of her. His eyes practically rolled back in his head at the feeling, and the small gasp that she released only made it better for him. "You okay?"

"Stop asking me that," she demanded.

He grinned at her confident response and decided to do as he was told. He manoeuvered one hand around her body to play with her breasts as he increased the pace of his thrusts. If there was one con to this position it was that he had a hard time controlling himself. He was entirely in control of the speed and the pace, unlike their usual romps in the bedroom where his wife took the lead, but because of that he found himself a little overexcited at times because it felt so fucking good. However, a major pro was that it was a little easier to get April off from this angle.

She was almost at her peak already.

The red-head moaned loudly as she pushed back against him and dropped down onto her elbows. He was hitting that spot inside of her that made it difficult not to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Jackson," she spoke through gritted teeth. "Please."

He dragged his hand down to between her legs, while the other gripped her hip, and it wasn't long before he coaxed her to her fourth orgasm of the night. She collapsed onto the mattress and rolled over to look up at him curiously. She hadn't been so overwhelmed by her pleasure that she had missed something rather important.

Miraculously still hard, Jackson positioned himself over her and rejoined their bodies.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously as she draped her arms over his shoulders. "Why didn't you…?"

She trailed off but he knew what she was asking. He smiled as he stroked her cheek and kissed her softly. "I wanted to look at you."

She blushed, and instead of responding, she kissed him passionately. He finally found his release after several strong thrusts. April wrapped her arms and legs around him and he buried his face in her neck as he savoured the feeling he was experiencing. He and April's sexual history was a collection of unbelievable rendezvous but tonight would definitely be placed in a category all on its own.

"I love you," she told him as she placed a kiss just below his ear.

He raised his head and grinned down at her. "You're just saying that because I just gave you four orgasms."

She blushed but teased him back. "Surprisingly, I loved you before that."

He laughed as he pinched the flesh of her waist. "You're incredible, you know that?" He asked after giving her a kiss. "And not just because of tonight but because of every day. You're incredible every minute of every day."

"Jackson," she whispered as she held his face. "You're so sweet."

They kissed again before curiosity got the better of him, and since they were on the topic it seemed like a good time to ask. "So, Mrs. Avery," he began with a devilish grin. "What's your fantasy?" She giggled and pushed him onto his back so that she could straddle his waist. She was excited to tell him but he could also see that she was a little nervous. "What is it?" He probed as his hands settled on her creamy thighs.

She licked her lips before she answered him through giggles. "I wanna tie you to the bed and have my way with you."

His eyes widened and he grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. His wife, shy, conservative, formerly a thirty-year-old virgin wanted to tie him to the bed? "You want to tie me to the bed?" He asked just to be sure.

She nodded as she bit down on her bottom lip. She replied quietly as she stroked his six pack abdomen with her index finger. "If you want to."

He lifted his arms above his head and smiled gleefully. He knew that she would tease him endlessly and that he would be dying to touch her by the time that she was done with him, but it would be fun. "Do whatever you want with me," he told her eagerly. "I am your willing servant."

She laughed and smacked his chest. "Stop it. You're ridiculous." She slowly got up off of the bed and sauntered towards the bathroom. "Do you want to take a bath with me?"

"Is that a real question?" He responded as he sat up. "I'll be there in a second." He lost himself in thought before one of his stray thoughts slipped out. "Babe, can you tie me to the bed now?"

* * *

**A/N: So Jackson is a little bit of an animal haha. Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
